Burger Mas
by Faneda
Summary: Merupakan parodi dari cerita rakyat asal Indonesia; Timun Mas./ Untuk "FanFiction Event: FolkTale Month"./USfemUK, NethfemIndo.


**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**Burger Mas**** © Faneda**

**.**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fanfic**.**

**WARNING: AU, OC, **(i tried to not make it)** OoC, H**uman** N**amed**, Setting: Indonesia, O**ne**S**hot**, M**iss**t**ypo**, a**bsurd**.**

**Genre: Humor **(garing!)**, romance.**

**Pair: US**A**f**em!**UK**/**Al**fredx**Al**ice, **Nethf**em!**I**ndo/**N**athanx**N**esia, slight **o**ne**s**ided!**f**em!**R**uss**A**me/**O**ne**s**ideded!**A**nyax**A**lfred

**.**

**.**

**Merupakan parodi dari sebuah cerita rakyat asal Indonesia (Timun Emas) untuk:**

"**FANFICTION EVENT : FOLKTALE MONTH yang diselenggarakan oleh KIA-ANDREA"**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Don't Read and Click Back ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkisah, di sebuah desa, di sebuah rumah sederhana hiduplah sepasang suami isteri yang bahagia. Mereka saling mencintai, meskipun umur mereka berdua terpaut jauh. Sang suami—Nathan Andersen—umurnya 30 tahun, sedangkan sang isteri—Annesia Putri Lestari yang kini Annesia Andersen—berumur 18 tahun. (Btw, salahkan Nathan yang membuat Nesia menikah muda)

Meskipun sang suami berprofesi sebagai petani, kebutuhan hidup mereka tetap tercukupi. Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum tercukupi, yaitu anak. Bukan. Bukan berarti Nathan tak bisa memberi, hanya saja Nesia tak ingin punya anak terlebih dahulu di usianya yang masih belia. Namun, karena bosan juga dengan kesendirian di rumah tiap pagi (sang suami pergi bekerja saat itu), Nesia lalu meminta suatu permintaan yang bagi Nathan cukup aneh. Permintaannya satu, yaitu Nesia ingin punya anak untuk dimomong. Pertama kali mendengarnya Nathan langsung tersenyum sumringah dengan pipi merona (serta jangan lupakan pikiran mesumnya). Namun, senyumnya tak bertahan lama karena sang isteri langsung berkata, "Tapi, bukan anak kita. Aku belum ingin hamil." Selesai Nesia berkata demikian, ekspresi Nathan berubah menjadi tatapan datar dengan mulut melongo. (Tak usah dibayangkan, nanti Anda mual)

Waktu Nathan bertanya pada Nesia alasan kenapa ia tak ingin hamil dulu karena katanya ingin latihan mengasuh anak sebelum benar-benar mengasuh anak! Kali ini rahang bawah Nathan terjatuh mendengar alasannya. Alasan yang _absurd_ memang.

Nathan tentu saja kebingungan untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang isteri. Desa tempat mereka tinggal saat itu tidak ada panti asuhan, jadi ia tak bisa asal mengadopsi. Kalau saja Nesia minta anak dari rahimnya sendiri tentu saja Nathan akan dengan mudah mengabulkannya. Tapi, sayangnya tidak. Masih tak menemukan cara—meskipun Nathan telah merenung bersama kelinci-kelinci peliharaannya di halaman belakang—pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan sang adik perempuan yang bernama Bella Carriedo. Dan sialnya Bella hanya tersenyum kucing sambil menggeleng pasrah.

Dan sialnya lagi, masalah yang dihadapi Nathan tersebar luas ke berbagai desa—ucapkan terima kasih pada Bella yang hobi ngerumpi dengan kawan-kawannya. Sehingga setiap kali Nathan pergi bertani, banyak orang yang meledeknya. Ada yang bilang Nathan tak bisa buat anak dan ada yang bilang Nathan itu pedofil—"Hei! Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" bantah Nathan tak terima.

Karena sudah tersebar luas hingga ke pelosok-pelosok desa, maka tak heran seorang raksasa yang hidup di pedalaman hutan saja tahu!

Raksasa itu pun menghampiri Nathan yang sedang bertani di pagi hari. Kebetulan saat itu di sawah hanya ada Nathan seorang.

"Hei kamu!"

Nathan menoleh. Ia berjengit kaget mendapati seorang raksasa berdiri di hadapannya. Ia tolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri bermaksud mencari tahu apa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan si raksasa itu.

"_BLOODY GIT_! Kau itu bodoh atau idiot? Tentu saja aku memanggilmu."

Alis Nathan berkedut kesal dikatai oleh raksasa yang menurutnya lebih jelek darinya, "Apa maumu?"

Raksasa berkulit hijau itu menyeringai, "Kudengar kau ingin memiliki anak, bukan?"

Nathan mengangguk pelan. Kedua alisnya tertekuk. Ia masih tak mengerti tujuan raksasa berambut hijau itu menghampirinya di siang bolong.

"Apa kau ingin kuberi anak, hm?"

Nathan menggeleng cepat-cepat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tak ingin punya anak darimu. Aku hanya ingin anak dari Nesia tercinta." Ujarnya dengan sedikit memelankan suara saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Raksasa serba hijau itu mendecakkan lidah kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku, _bloody f**k_!", mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mendengus kasar lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Maksudnya aku akan memberimu anak secara ajaib."

"Caranya?"

"Tanam burger ini."

"Hah?" Nathan menatap tak percaya pada sebongkah(?) burger yang disodorkan sang raksasa.

"Kau mau?"

Nathan tersenyum mengejek, "Memangnya bisa?"

"Sudahlah, mau atau tidak?"

Nathan mengusap dagu dengan tangan kanan—tak mempedulikan bahwa baru saja ia bertani di sawah—membuat dagunya belepotan lempung. Si raksasa bermata hijau yang melihanya mendengus berusaha menahan tawa.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan si raksasa, Nathan malah membayangkan sang isteri tersenyum senang lalu menciumnya di pipi atau di bibirkarena telah mengabulkan keinginannya. Diam-diam pipinya memerah-membuat sang raksasa terheran-heran.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Ujar Nathan pada akhirnya. Ia lalu mengambil seonggok burger dari tangan raksasa. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi hingga tangan Nathan benar-benar menggapai burger itu. Tiba-tiba si raksasa menarik tangannya kembali membuat alis Nathan berkedut kesal sambil membatin, _'Apa sih mau raksasa jelek satu ini?'_

"Tapi ada dua syarat."

"Iya, iya, apaan?!"

"Pertama, kau harus memberi nama pada anak itu Alfred Foster Jones. Kedua, saat anak itu berumur 17 tahun, kalian harus mengembalikannya padaku, hahaha."

Tanpa pikir panjang Nathan langsung menyetujui syarat yang diberikan raksasa tersebut. Toh, anak itu bukan anak kandungku, batin pemuda berambut pirang itu.

**~ Burger Mas ~**

"Nesia~, aku pulang." Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. Senyum sumringah terulas di wajah pria bernama Nathan Andersen tersebut. Perasaan Nathan saat ini sangat bahagia hingga membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan sang isteri dan memberitahukannya kabar gembira.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. Langkah kaki milik perempuan bernama Nesia itu bertempo cepat. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal atas perilaku sang suami yang menggedor rumah dengan tak sabar. Benaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat suaminya seceria itu.

Begitu pintu itu dibuka oleh Nesia, Nathan langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"HEI! Apa-ap—"

"Nesia, aku menemukan solusinya." Nethere menyela dengan nada ceria. Nesia mengernyit. Rara kesalnya menguap sudah berganti dengan rasa bingung sekaligus rasa penasaran.

"Solusi apa?" dengan memiringkan kepala, perempuan berkulit kuning langsat itu bertanya.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya tanam burger ini. Tunggu sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Nanti akan muncul bayi." Nathan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil sebuah burger dari saku celananya.

Nesia mengernyit jijik dengan tatapan 'Eww, apaan tuh?!' sebelum berteriak, "HAH?! KAU GILA?"

"_Mijn god, _Nesia..." Nathan menepuk dahi. Sabar Nat, sabar...

Melihat ekspresi Nathan mau tak mau membuat Nesia tertawa kecil. Nathan kini menatap bingung ke arah Nesia. Baru saja marah-marah, sekarang udah tertawa, ckckck. Begitulah isi pikiran Nathan Andersen.

"Baiklah, sini burgernya."

"Nih."

Mereka berdua lalu pergi ke halaman belakang untuk segera menanam burger. Mereka berdua merawat burger tersebut dengan penuh kesabaran selama berbulan-bulan. Bulan ketujuh, tepat pada tanggal 4 Juli burger tersebut telah siap dipetik(?). Mereka berdua lalu membuka burger raksasa tersebut. Muncullah seorang bayi laki-laki. Kulit bayi itu putih kemerah-merahan, matanya biru _sapphire,_ dan rambutnya pirang.

Nesia melongo tak percaya akan kata-kata Nathan yang terbukti benar. "Akan kita beri nama apa anak ini?"

"Alfred F. Jones."

Nesia mengangguk mengerti.

**~ Burger Mas ~**

Delapan tahun kemudian...

Di sebuah pasar, terlihat ibu muda bersurai coklat yang diikat kuda—Annesia—berjalan bersama dua anaknya. Anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Alfred menggenggam tangan kanan Nesia, sedangkan tangan kirinya sendiri memegang sebungkus penuh belanjaan mereka dan sebuah burger yang sedang dimakannya. Anak perempuannya yang bernama Nora Andersen menggenggam tangan kiri Nesia, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa bungkusan sama seperti yang dibawa Alfred—bedanya tanpa burger.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, siapa anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang menggenggam tangan kiri Nesia. Lagipula kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa Alfred, jadi tidak perlu saya sebutkan. (Alfred: Hey! Tidak adil!)

Tiga tahun lalu—saat Alfred berumur 5 tahun dan Nesia berumur 23 tahun—, Nesia memutuskan untuk siap memiliki anak sendiri. Nathan tentu saja dengan senang hati menyanggupi. Akhirnya, terciptalah (?) Nora Andersen. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang memiliki rambut yang serupa dengan sang ibu dan warna mata yang sama dengan sang ayah, serta kulitnya yang putih. Benar-benar perpaduan NathanNesia.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Alfred segera mengajak Nora pergi bermain di halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang mereka bermain di kotak pasir. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakan Alfred membuat burger dari pasir (?) terhenti. Manik biru langitnya menatap sang adik dengan alis mengernyit. Nora yang merasa dipandangi seperti itu oleh kakaknya lantas mengangkat kepalanya. Manik hijaunya bersirobok dengan manik biru langit milik Alfred. Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan bingung. Mungkin gadis kecil itu bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Hei, Nora. Kau benar-benar mirip ayah dan ibu, ya?"

Nora hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tentu saja tak mengerti perkataan Alfred, tapi ia berusaha untuk mendengar sang kakak yang merupakan _hamburger-freak_ itu.

"Matamu sama dengan mata ayah, sama-sama hijau. Rambutmu sama dengan ibu, sama-sama berwarna coklat. Apalagi dikuncir dua, kau imut sekali.

"Sedangkan aku, memang sih rambutku sama seperti ayah, tapi tetap saja warna mataku tidak mirip ayah maupun ibu."

Nora memandang sedih Alfred yang kini menunduk dalam. Pelan tapi pasti, bibir mungil itu berucap dengan suaranya yang lucu, "Kakak!" entah maksudnya apa, tapi Alfred langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Mungkin saja Nora bermaksud menyemangati sang kakak.

"Hehehe, kau benar. Aku tentu saja anak ayah dan ibu."

..

"Hehehe, kau benar. Aku tentu saja anak ayah dan ibu."

Nesia menghela napas memandang kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain dari balik jendela dapur. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil bergumam, "Oh, Alfred. Ibu tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada raksasa jelek itu..."

**~ Burger Mas ~**

Sembilan tahun kemudian...

Sudah tujuh belas tahun sejak Nathan membuat perjanjian dengan seorang raksasa yang memberinya burger. Kini, tibalah saatnya untuk mengembalikan Alfred. Nathan sebenarnya dengan senang hati mengembalikannya—ia berpikir tak perlu membeli lima burger setiap hari untuk Alfred—, namun karena Nesia memintanya untuk tidak mengembalikannya, maka luluhlah hati pria yang usianya hampir kepala lima tapi masih terlihat muda itu.

Untuk itulah, mereka berdua—Nathan dan Nesia—mendatangi seorang penyihir yang terkenal. Penyihir itu bernama Anya Braginskaya. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, kemampuan Anya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Jadi mereka berdua meminta bantuan si penyihir Anya agar anak laki-laki mereka tak perlu dikembalikan ke raksasa.

Anya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan kliennya. Segeralah dibungkusnya alat-alat untuk diberikan pada Alfred untuk melawan raksasa.

"Kalian tak perlu bayar untuk ini."

Nathan melotot. Campuran antara rasa senang dan rasa kaget. Biasa~, ia kan emang pelit ngluarin uang. Sedangkan Nesia masih diam dengan tatapan serius.

"Tapi, kalian harus menyerahkan Alfred padaku untuk menjadi satu denganku, _da_?"

Nesia mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sudah ia duga. Tidak ada yang gratis.

Ini sih sama aja kayak keluar dari mulut buaya lalu masuk lubang kakus, batin Nathan _sweatdrop_. Niatnya sih memakai peribahasa dari negara asal istrinya. Tapi karena tak terlalu hapal, peribahasanya jadi _absurd_, gitu...

Masih mempertimbangkan tawaran Anya, Nesia meneliti bagaimana Anya. Hmm, cantik, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung, matanya violet, widiih rambutnya panjang bener, pasti halus, batin Nesia. Ia tersenyum senang. _Tapi bagaimana jika Alfred tidak suka?_ Nesia kembali berpikir.

Setelah berpikir bagaimana kedepannya buat Alfred, Nesia menyeringai senang. "Aku setuju." Melihat Anya tersenyum sumringah, wanita itu kembali berujar, "Tapi dengan satu syarat, ia belum memiliki kekasih dalam jangka waktu seminggu dihitung dari hari ulang tahunnya besok."

Anya balas tersenyum. "Aku setuju, _kolkolkol..."_

Maka, selesailah negosiasi mereka—diakhiri dengan bulu kuduk Nathan dan Nesia yang berdiri setelah melihat aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari Anya.

**~ Burger Mas ~**

"Happy Birthday, Alfred!" seru Nathan dan Nesia pada Alfred sembari menebar konfetti. Sedangkan Nora menirup terompet sekencang yang ia bisa. Alfred tersenyum senang. Mereka berempat kini tengah merayakan ulang tahun Alfred yang ketujuh belas. Dengan topi kerucut ditiap kepala dan sebuah kue tart. Meskipun sederhana, pesta kecil-kecilan ini sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Nathan, Nesia, dan Nora lalu memberikan kado untuk Alfred. Segera setelah mereka bertiga menyuruh Alfred untuk segera membuka kado tersebut. Alfred tercengang sekaligus _sweatdrop_ begitu mengetahui hadiah yang didapatnya. Nora memberikannya seekor kelinci putih, Nesia memberikannya sebuah keran pipa, dan Nathan memberikannya sebuah senapan AK-47. Hadiah dari adiknya normal sekaligus lucu sih. Hadiah dari ayahnya keren sih, tapi ia masih heran, apa di saat berumur tujuh belas tahun harus diberi senapan ya? Kalau dari ibunya, ia makin bingung. Keran pipa, untuk apa coba?

"Jangan berpikir kami memberikan semua itu tidak ada gunanya."

Nesia mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang suami, "Benar. Apalagi itu untuk menyelamatmu darinya."

Nora mengangguk semangat—meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah orang tuanya bicarakan. Alfred menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Maksud kalian?"

"Saat kau baru lahir—"

Belum sempat Nathan menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah suara menggelegar menyela ucapannya.

"GRAAA! MANA ALFRED?"

Nesia menghela napas, "Itu dia sudah datang. Hadapi dia Alfred. Demi hidupmu." Nesia menepuk pundak Alfred. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang sang putra. Alfred masih bingung. Dia? Dia siapa? kenapa harus menghadapinya? Demi hidupnya? Seolah-olah dia akan perang saja, begitu pikirnya.

Belum sempat akan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan yang tersimpan di kepalanya, Alfred sudah keburu ditendang keluar rumah oleh Nathan. "Semoga berhasil, anakku!" teriaknya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred menoleh begitu namanya disebut. Sepasang manik birunya melotot kaget menatap ke arah raksasa serba hijau. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud demi hidupku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kalau digambarkan mungkin ekspresinya akan seperti ini; =_=.

Sembari berlari, Alfred teringat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Apa jangan-jangan tiga macam hadiah—_absurd—_yang didapatnya itu untuk keadaan genting seperti ini?

Setelah yakin, ia langsung menggunakan senapan pemberian sang ayah. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang kelinci dan pipa keran, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menembaki si raksasa. Awalnya Alfred sempat berdecak kagum saat ia berhasil mengenai semua peluru yang dilontarkannya ke arah raksasa itu—padahal itu kali pertamanya memegan senjata api. Sepertinya senapan itu sudah diberi mantra makanya ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan mudah. Namun percuma. Semua peluru yang ditembakkan Alfred tidak menimbulkan efek yang berarti bagi si raksasa.

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan mainan itu? Hahaha, dasar bodoh!" teriak si raksasa sembari terus mengejar Alfred.

Alfred mempercepat larinya. Ia harus semakin cepat. Jika melamban sedikit saja, langkahnya dapat tersusul.

Setelah senapan AK-47, Alfred kini menggunakan seekor kelinci putih. Sedikit enggan ia lemparkan kelinci manis itu ke arah raksasa. Raksasa berhenti. Matanya yang hijau berbinar-binar menatap ke arah si kelinci putih. Tak lama kemudian kelinci putih itu meledak. Ledakannya sangat besar. Asap mengepul membumbung tinggi. Menyempatkan untuk _swetdrop _sebentar tak menyangka kelinci itu akan meledak, ia lalu melanjutkan larinya.

Sembari berlari, ia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan pipa keran yang masih tersisa. Masih buntu ide, tiba-tiba tak jauh darinya, si raksasa tengah berlari ke arahnya. Rupanya bom kelinci itu hanya dapat menahan si raksasa beberapa menit saja. Alfred kemudian mengayunkan pipa keran ke arah raksasa itu. Tak seperti dugaannya, tiba-tiba Alfred merasa pipa keran itu semakin berat lalu menancap pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Alfred bingung. Tak lama kemudian dari pipa keran itu muncul air berwarna kecoklatan namun bening. Air itu terus mengalir dengan derasnya hingga membentuk danau yang sangat besar. Tercium aroma yang manis dari air tersebut.

"ini _earl gray!" _si raksasa berteriak kegirangan. Ia lalu menghabiskan air yang menghalanginya dari Alfred. Ternyata air itu adalah teh!

Kembali Alfred berlari meninggalkan si raksasa. Kini senjatanya(?) sudah habis. Hampir sejam ia kejar-kejaran(?) dengan si raksasa.

Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia berhenti berlari karena di depannya terdapat jurang yang amat curam. Buntu! Ia berteriak khawatir dalam hati. Melihat Alred terpojok, si raksasa menyeringai licik sambil berucap, "Kini sudah tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kau berlari, hahaha!"

Alfred mendecih. Ia benar-benar terpojok.

"Rasakan ini!"

Si raksasa melempar beberapa _scone_ ke arah Alred. Alfred yang memang sedang lapar kala itu, saat mengetahui benda yang dilemparkan raksasa adalah sejenis makanan ia langsung melahapnya. Raksasa terdiam. Ia menunggu. Menunggu bagaimana reaksi Alfred F. Jones.

"HAH! APAAN INI! _WHO THE HELL WANT TO EAT THIS SHIT_?!"

Raksasa tertegun. Jawabannya sungguh berbeda dengan korban-korban sebelumnya—seperti yang dialami Alfred. Raksasa menangis. Ia terharu. Alfred memandangnya bingung.

Tak lama kemudian...

Muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan dari tubuh sang raksasa. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, sosok raksasa pun hilang. Digantikan oleh sesosok perempuan cantik dengan model rambut _piggy tail_. Matanya hijau sehijau permata _emerald_ dengan dibingkai sebuah kacamata. Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya pirang pasir. Pakaiannya imut—pakaian _maid_ berwarna biru.

Alfred melongo kagum melihatnya. Sedangkan gadis itu memerah pipinya sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

"GYAA! MANA RAKSASA ITU?!" Alfred berteriak heboh. Sedangkan perempuan itu menghela napas.

"Akulah raksasa itu."

"HAH?! BOHONG!"

"Kau melihatnya dengan kedua matamu, 'kan, _YOU IDIOT_?!"

"I-iya, tapi—bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku dikutuk," lirih gadis itu, "Kutukanku akan terbebas bila ada yang mau jujur tentang _scone _yang kau makan tadi."

"Jujur? Jadi aku orang pertama yang memakan _scone _itu?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Sebelumnya ada yang bernasib sama denganmu. Mereka percaya bila mengatakan _scone_ itu enak, maka mereka akan terbebas dari kejaranku. Padahal, aku butuh orang yang jujur."

"Sudah berapa banyak korban yang kau makan?"

"Tiga, hey! Aku tidak memakan mereka. Mereka hanya jadi babuku."

Alfred berdehem, ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke gadis itu, "Hei, namaku Alfred F. Jones, kau?" Tangannya ia julurkan hendak berjabat tangan.

Masih dengan wajah yang terpaling—tak menatap langsung sepasang netra biru muda milik Alfred, gadis itu menjawab, "Alice—Alice Kirkland."

Alfred tersenyum senang. Alice tersenyum jijik—mengetahui Alfred tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya. Manik hijaunya terbelalak kala Alfred berkata—"Ayo Alice, kukenalkan kau ke orang tuaku."—sambil menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Alice protes, "Hah? Lepaskan aku, _you bloody wanker! _Untuk apa kau membawaku ke orang tuamu, hah?"

Alfred terkekeh, "Mereka harus tahu siapa calon menantunya."

BLUSH BLUSH!

Alice tak menolak. Dan Alfred yakin—seratus persen—wajah memerah Alice cukup menjawab ajakannya. _Love at first sight, huh?_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

"ibu~, Ayah~, Nora~, I'm home~" teriak Alfred membahana. Ketiga anggota keluarganya menyambut kedatangannya dengan gembira. Mereka gembira. Ternyata Alfred selamat dari si raksasa. Alfred lalu menceritakan kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

"Siapa nama gadis cantik ini?" Nesia tersenyum antusias pada seorang gadis cantik di samping Alfred. Sedangkan Nathan menatap tajam Alice berniat meneliti. Ia masih tak percaya raksasa jelek yang diketahuinya berubah menjadi gadis cantik seperti ini.

Gadis bernama Alice menunduk dengan pipi merona, "Alice Kirkland."

"Cantiknya~" Nesia berujar girang, ia lalu merangkul lengan Alfred, "Kau pintar cari isteri, anakku."

"Tunggu—Isteri?!"

Alfred dan Nesia menagangguk dengan wajah polos.

"Hey! _Burger-freak_ ini bahkan masih berumur tujuh belas tahun!"

"Lihat, Bu. Calon isteriku saja tahu apa makanan favoritku."

"Aduh, kalian jangan-jangan berjodoh! Kyaa~"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Kurasa mereka jangan menikah terlalu muda."

"Ya, aku setuju."

"Tidak apa, _honey_. Aku tahu kau belum siap. Nanti beberapa tahun lagi kita akan berdiri berdampingan di pelaminan."

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YA TALKIN' 'BOUT! I DON'T WANNA MARRIED WHIT THIS IDIOT_."

"Hhh, akan bertambah satu lagi orang _tsundere _di rumah ini, ya 'kan Nora?"

Nora menangguk menyetujui perkataan sang ayah—sekali lagi, meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang ayahnya bicarakan.

**.**

**.**

**(REAL) THE END**

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

**HIYAAA! GOMENASAI! CERITANYA SANGAT ABSURD BIN GAJE! Dengan seenak udel saya memparodikan cerita rakyat Timun Emas menjadi seperti ini, haduh... ampuni saya.**

**Jika ini tak layak untuk dipublish, tolong beritahu saya dan akan saya hapus!**

**Dan untuk KIA ANDREA, apakah ini tidak melanggar peraturan **_**event **_**yang Anda buat, toyong... sambadi helep! #ripenglish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anda tahu? Review itu cara mengapresiasi kerja keras Author. Dan juga untuk menumbuhkan semangat Author. Jika Anda berkenan tolong beri saya pendapat/kritik/saran/pujian*plak*.**

**.**

**.**

**Tertanda,**

**FaNeDa**

**1 Mei 2014**


End file.
